


Check Meowt

by Miraculous_MariChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Oblivious, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_MariChat/pseuds/Miraculous_MariChat
Summary: What happens when Marinette and Adrien start noticing each other?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Check Meowt

She had no idea when it had happened, but Chat Noir had filled out his suit rather nicely. The toned abs, the strong muscle of his arms and legs, and the leather costume didn’t help at all. At least, it didn’t help her from noticing the changes in her partner. In fact, it only enhanced them. She was supposed to be working on some dress commissions from her classmates, but instead, she was practically gawking at Chat Noir. As Chloe would say, she was being ridiculous. Shaking her head, she begged her mind to focus. Luck was not on her side though.  
“See something you like, Princess?”  
She felt her cheeks heat.  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
He snickered and she huffed softly.  
“Come on Princess. You know you were checking meowt.”  
She huffed again, louder this time, as her cheeks tinged red.  
“I was not!”  
“Oh? Then what were you doing?”  
“I was simply….admiring your…...physique.”  
He laughed again.  
“Well thanks for ‘admiring my physique’ Princess.”  
She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed, coming closer to her.  
“What are you doing? Besides admiring me.”  
“I’m making some dresses. It’s summer and a few of my classmates want to wear some summer dresses. So I’m making them.”  
“How many of them?”  
“Seven.”  
“Seven?” he repeated.  
She smiled as she nodded, finishing up a stitch.  
“Yes. 6 are for my classmates. The other is for me.”  
“How long till they have to be done?”  
“3 days.”  
“3 DAYS?!”  
“Are you going to repeat everything I say?”  
He closed his mouth and then opened it again to speak.  
“Sorry, Princess. Just seems like a lot of work for one person to do in 3 days.”  
She shrugged at his response.  
“I do this sort of thing all the time. But you’re right.”  
They continued to talk for several hours before Chat announced he had to go. She walked him out and they said their usual goodbyes.  
“Well see you later, Princess. It was a pleasure, as always.”  
“Bye, Chat. Be safe.”  
He nodded and then smirked at her.  
“Don’t dream of my physique too much tonight.”  
She scoffed and pushed him off her railing, all to the sound of his laughter.

Adrien couldn’t believe his eyes four days later when Marinette, along with most of the girls in his class, showed up in a very cute summer dress. The length of the dress hit just above her knees, showing off her slim, athletic legs. The cut fit her perfectly, showing off her curves without hugging her body. The slim straps on her dress were just as distracting, showing off her freckled shoulders. The dress itself was white with light pink cherry blossoms.  
All the girls looked great, but Adrien couldn’t keep his eyes or mind off his adorable friend. Any chance to look at her was a good excuse. She looked so good in that dress and his heart knew it. Every time he looked at her, his heart began to race. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he figured it was from the hot sun and the way his friend looked. She also had chosen to wear perfume that was cherry scented. When Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien went to get some ice cream from Andre, Marinette walked beside him. Their hands brushed against each other several times and he thought he saw her blush, though it could have been from the sun.  
When they got to Andre’s, the couple went first. Adrien took the opportunity to watch Marinette. She looked at her friends with an almost wistful look. She chanced a look at at him and this time she did blush. He smiled as he always did at her adorable reactions. He gently grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. He was surprised when she returned it with her soft, calloused hand. Much too soon for his liking, she reclaimed her hand and went to get her own summer treat. He waited for her before he stepped up to get his own. Andre gave him a look that Adrien couldn’t quite place as he accepted the ice cream. The four friends made their way along the river Seine, eating their treats.   
All too soon, the sun began to set. They said their goodbyes to the couple before Adrien and Marinette walked towards her house. They talked quietly of things, mostly school. As if in the blink of an eye, they were at Marinette’s home. Not wanting to leave things just yet, Adrien took one of her hands in both of his, causing her to blush.  
“I had a great time today, Marinette.”  
“I great too time. I mean! I had a great time too, Adrien.”  
He smiled warmly and watched her pink lips smile back. He bet her lips were soft. Without realizing it, Adrien leaned in close. Before he could test his theory, he caught himself, kissing her heated cheeks instead.  
“Well, uh, goodnight!”  
And with that, he dashed towards home.

“He kissed me Alya! On the cheeks, BUT still. Adrien Agreste kissed me!!!”  
The girls squealed in unison, Marinette jumping around her pink room.  
“Girl, that’s big! Maybe he likes you!”  
This caused another set of squeals to emerge before Marinette heard a tapping at her roof.  
“Uh, Alya, I have to go. My parents need help downstairs. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Hanging up her phone, Marinette went to open the door and allow Chat Noir to drop on in.  
“Evening, Princess. And from the sounds of it, a good one too.”  
“Hey Chat. How are you?”  
“I’m feline purrty great. And you?”  
She giggled at his pun.  
“I’m great!”  
“That’s good! You look great by the way.”  
She looked down at her dress, a smile gracing her perfect lips.  
“Thank you.”  
He nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence. The night passed on swiftly from there until it grew rather late. Chat Noir and Marinette went up to the balcony to say goodbye.  
“Thanks for having me over, Princess.”  
“It was my pleasure.”  
They stared at each other. Seemingly from nowhere, Marinette felt her cheeks blush as she looked at his lips. They were soft, she knew that much. But a part of her wanted to kiss him again. She watched as those lips turned to a flirty smirk and brought her eyes to his incredible green ones.  
“Does my Princess wish for a kiss from her Knight?” he teased.  
Before she could back down, Marinette grabbed his bell and kissed him. It was brief, only lasting a few seconds, but it was also sweet. Their lips melded in harmony for the brief time they were together and Marinette felt like her head was full of clouds. She looked at his red face when she pulled away before she realized what had happened.  
“Uh, well, um, g-goodnight!”  
Marinette ran back to the safety of her room, completely missing the soft “I love you” from her partner.


End file.
